Underpaid detectives
by Timeforchanges
Summary: <html><head></head>Shawn and Gus have a look into the alternative universe. They see how much Alter- Gus and Shawn is being paid. Very little bit of Fringe.</html>


I don't own Psych

(After Season 5 Episode 14, they found a Cortexiphan kid for Walter)

Peeking into the alternate universe

Gus and Shawn was sitting in the Psych office finishing their smoothies.

Gus: You know Shawn I have been thinking about last week's case, how Chief Vick banned us from the police headquarters.

Shawn: Stop worrying Gus, she said she would call in the New Year.

Gus: That's good, but I have been looking into it after the blowup. I found we are being seriously underpaid for the last five years. Now, I am not saying the police should have got us a massive reward on every one of our cases, but when you add all their cases together, I can't see why we didn't sometimes get huge bonuses on our big breaks.

Shawn: You mean to make up for their small, but important cases?

We normaly do one case a week and one around Christmas or something like 30 cases a year. Half of our cases is as boring as the first ten minutes of Drive, but do you see me complain?

Gus(angry question): Complain?

Shawn: They are always like your not a real detective, Shawn. But still we get no extra reward for our greatest work.

Gus: You know I have read informants get between 3-25% reward for their cases. For all our work we don't even have access to the file room.

Shawn: What, you mean they have been ripping me off even before Psych. Bunch of dirty hairies. Maybe they are just really bad at math?

Gus: I don't know, but we should get them some competition, that always drives prices up.

Shawn: Now that you mention it. At the very least we should have been treated with some respect by the Chief. We got nothing even after we caught Yin for them.

Gus: Maybe we do need to take a peek into Walter's special mirror? See what alternate Shawn and Gus is doing about this travesty.

Shawn: Good idea Gus. Maybe we will get one of those delicious milkshakes he makes.

Psych out

List of future chapters

Chapter 2 Gus' job

Gus only get $48 000 a year, for a smart 11 year experienced pharmaceutical rep he is really scraping the bottom of the barrel.

Altergus is making life fun with $140 000 a year as regional manager.

Chapter 3 onward cases with some real payout:). Richer Shawn and Gus solving crime in style.

Season 1 episode 3 ring worth more then a million dollars.

In Season 1 episode 4 they make a bust of 3.6 million. A informant should get at least 5% ($180 000) but it would probably be much higher since the found the money. They did all that work with know reward? Sounds like a bad deal.

Craaigg got $100 000 reward for returning a million. In Season 5 episode 7

Season 1 episode 5 serial killer. I don't know about this one, but I reckon their would be a special reward catching a serial killer. They put out a 50 000 reward to catch a shark killing one person.

Season 1 from Earth to Starbucks should have given a high reward, millions of dollars case due to salary increase

Season 2 Episode 2 Re-discovering a dinosaur. Dinosaurs finds on that scale worth more than million dollars. Most money would have gone to his children, but I am sure they would have gotten some special reward for their work.

Season 2 Episode 3 Money laundering case unknown how much money he laundered in total. His last big payout was 500 000.

Season 2 episode 4 Probably millions of dollars bust. The could have been smuggling for years. They stole hundreds of cars. Who knows how big their drug business was.

Season 2 Episode 11 Million dollars in wine.

Season 3 Episode 4 Millions of dollars in old gold coins. They gave most of it away for some bizarre reason. I am all for doing good and all, but giving a way most of your gold coins. Loan them out to the museum and sell them when you need them.

Season 3 Episode 6 Oil rig drilling into a fault line. I don't know how dangerous this drilling is, but they probably saved many lives.

Season 3 Episode 8 bank robbery could have been millions in diamonds.

Season 3 episode 11 caught a very dangerous mole in their narcotics division.

Season Episode 12 Caught a serial killer, possibly saved owners of buildings millions, 5 of the 9 buildings was not burned down.

Season 4 episode 1 Caught desperaux. Seems he got no reward.

Season 4 episode 2 People lost hundreds of millions of dollars in the scheme. They should have gotten millions in whistleblower money alone.

Season 4 episode 3 Million dollars in gold found. No reward from police or fake sheriff.

Season 4 episode 5 Found the dead drug lord hide out and his murderer. There should probably be a reward for catching someone who is trying to kill police officers.

Season 4 Episode 7 Saved the police departments asses. Possibly millions of dollars worth of drugs.

Season episode 9 Foiled a very elaborate plan to steal money from a cash truck.

Season 4 Episode 11 Million dollar in life insurance fraud.

Season 4 Episode 12 Exposed a dirty marshal, cleared a man for murder.

Season 4 Episode 13 Saved the world from a deadly virus outbreak.

Season 4 episode 14 Foiled an assassination plot of an billionaire. Never got a reward from police or billionaire.

Season 5 episode 1 Foiled a plan to start a gang war. I reckon there should be a massive reward for this.

Season 5 episode 3 Millions of dollar case. They was willing to pay the lawyer 500 000 for the cover up.

Season 5 episode 6 Caught a big time drug lord. Multi million dollar case.

Season 5 episode 7 Only Craiigg got rewarded for some reason, when it was clear as day het got help.

Season 5 episode 8 Caught a serial killer. Saved the department of embarrassment.

Season 5 episode 9 Cleared a spy's name, she is probably some war hero. Exposed a dirty agent working for military ops.

Season 5 episode 14 Caught some important criminal lord.

I only watched till the end of Season 5


End file.
